


at the touch of a lover

by inimitabler



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, based on the half of it (2020), go watch the half of it, quinn is aster, rachel is ellie, sam is paul, this was too perfect to pass up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inimitabler/pseuds/inimitabler
Summary: What happens when Sam asks Rachel to help him woo Quinn Fabray, the most popular girl in school, who they both happen to be in love with....Or it's a The Half of It Faberry AU.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	at the touch of a lover

* * *

"'Love' is the name for our pursuit of wholeness, for our desire to be complete."

-Plato, _The Symposium_


End file.
